


100 nights of Javi and Yuzu

by glayteko



Series: 100 nights of Javi and Yuzu [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Fuck against wall, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, semi public sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glayteko/pseuds/glayteko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没节操+神经病的脑洞（黑洞）合集（坑）。<br/>基本上是基于100题的梗写，当然不可能写满100夜啦，100只是个虚数。每篇里会揉好多梗进去。<br/>纯肉醒目。<br/>提示清纯的妹子谨慎阅读。<br/>以及，内容绝对不适合纯粉和亲妈粉。</p><p>【重点】请一定要看清tag。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 落地窗

**Author's Note:**

> 我们的目标是！绝不卡肉！  
> 今晚师兄弟重聚日本了，想想就鸡冻得不行。这个h献给小别胜新婚的海牛。要性福哦～❤️

“你滚！”  
“你又怎么了？”  
“不想见到你啦，出去出去出去！” 羽生抓过哈维的肩膀翻了个个，朝门口把他往外推。  
“到底要怎样啊，台上台下都撩我，好不容易能独处一会儿，你又赶我！” 哈维就算不跟他来硬的也能轻而易举地抓过他的双臂，握住手把他反摁到了套房玄关的墙壁上。  
“到底怎么了yuzu” 哈维一点没生气，一如既往深情款款地望着师弟。羽生气呼呼地，头往右别过去，眼睑垂下坚持不看他半眼，嘴巴撅得老高，就像novice时代站在季军的位置看小伙伴受冠军奖杯的时候一样。  
“你不要我了，我不自找没趣” 师弟终于肯开口。  
“天哪，我怎么舍得不要你，你小脑瓜胡思乱想什么呢！”说着一只手握拳，捶了下羽生头发乱糟糟的脑袋。  
“哼，你跟Alex那么好，天天在一起玩还合那么多影，当我看不到啊？”羽生忘记方才的坚持，瞪圆一双凤眼，想让自己看起来恶狠狠一点，结果只瞪出了双眼皮。  
“原来今天玩的是吃醋梗吗？我以为是要接在上次俱乐部医务室里的保健室play后面的情节玩下去呢...” 低头含住羽生的耳垂嘬起来。  
“啊呀！”羽生又推开了身上这人，“是真的不理你了呀！跟Alex接着玩去吧~sayonara!" 对哈维做了个鬼脸甩开手臂转身就往客厅走。  
哈维顿觉又累又爱，既想好好K这小恶魔一顿，又想抓住他干得他嗷嗷叫，到底先做哪样！  
有点不耐烦的西班牙情人从背后抓住小恶魔的爪子，一把把人抱到胸前。  
一条手臂紧紧锁住羽生的细腰让他动弹不得，另一只手揉住他的头毛，凑到耳边对用气声说：“再作，就把你做晕过去。”  
怀里的人腾得脸红到了耳根，耳根又被故意吹着气，新一轮红晕接力爬满整条脖颈。  
哈维知道他想到了保健室的事，抓紧时机扩大战果，绕到羽生正面捏住他的腰，侧头吻了上去。  
“嗯哼，就是不许你跟别人好，呜～” 舌头被吸进吐出中呜呜咽咽地说着。  
“不许说话，认真让我亲你。” 哈维贴着他的嘴唇训他。  
“呜呜你欺负人”， 小恶魔羽生感觉师兄不老实得摸上自己胸前的乳粒用粗糙的大拇指摩挲起来，唇舌没分开一点点，羽生用力推了几下哈维以示抗议，对方不仅纹丝未动，反而张大嘴吻得更深，一直舔到了羽生的舌根。羽生口鼻都被堵得严严实实，快要不能呼吸，情急之下攥紧一双小拳头捶打师兄的胸，求他留活路。  
哈维放开他，他瘫软到沙发上，大口大口喘起气来，被刚刚的情况急得红了的眼角上反出水光。  
有点解气了的哈维坐过去，圈住师弟。羽生自然得窝到师兄的怀里，头靠在师兄的肩膀上，继续专注喘气。

 

“反正不许....只能跟我好”，这人都喘不过气了还记得划领地。  
“嗯，只跟你做这种事”，哈维坏笑，捏过羽生贴在自己胸上的手放到鼓起的裤子拉链上，带着他在拉链上挫上挫下。感觉到哈维裤裆里的东西被自己从半硬摸到全硬，羽生抬起眼睛，连连摇头，“不好，你跟别人好，就不给你做了”。  
口非心是的小恶魔，嘴里说不要不要，留恋在师兄下身的手没要拿开的意思。  
突然身体被掐住，腾空而起被安放在了哈维的大腿上跟他面对面。哈维二话没说，脱掉他的上衣，羽生根本来不及反应就被咬住了乳粒，哈维边舔着他的胸口，边解开他运动长裤松紧带下的线结，拉下裤子露出半个屁股，前面的小家伙当然也暴露在空气里，早就已经硬得不能再硬了。  
“啊啊啊啊不行你耍流氓￥%#@%%……！”身上的被拔了个精光的人噼里啪啦说了一大通。  
握住小羽生揉起来的哈维抬头瞟了他一眼，“宝贝你话太多了”。那手放开小羽生，把师弟的一双手箍在他背后让他反抗不得，另一边从师弟的衣服堆里摸出一条方巾，像捏小馄饨一样把方巾团了团往他嘴里一塞。

 

虽然经常会被人说话痨，但被师兄嫌弃还是第一次，而且在这种时候，你让我闭嘴我一定乖乖听话，为什么要这么对我呢，呜～  
哈维见被迫安静下来的师弟表情很委屈，身体也放弃了抵抗，眼睛里骨溜溜转着好多泪水，用力一眨就会流下来的样子，眼角耳垂脸颊都羞得粉扑扑的，像颗草莓味棉花糖一样。  
这样的羽生实在太好看了，哈维又是心疼又是喜欢，忍不住泛出爱意，“乖，听话就只跟你好”，脸埋在羽生的脖子里舔舐，另一手回到他的小肉茎上上下下再次套弄起来。羽生的鼻息深深浅浅地哼哼起来。因为没法叫出来，快感直往头皮上爬，舒服得他眼睛直眨，眼泪终于往外滚落下来。  
驯服的小恶魔看起来让人色心大动，本来哈维打算跟他好好闹一闹的，现在只想快点进入正题。  
他从外套口袋里拿出一小瓶润滑液往手上挤了一点，往师弟身后绕过去。羽生还坐在他的大腿上，他的手很难够到目的地。  
今天很特别，奥运会以后只做过一次，世锦后更是接吻的机会都很少，哈维来羽生的房间前就做了好了打算，但眼前这个火热的场景，怀里这个被自己禁锢住的人儿，让他想到一个计划外的，他们从来没试过的姿势。

 

哈维抱起羽生站起来，圈住他往墙边走，让他脸对着墙壁站住，握过腰往后拉了几度。羽生像是被警察搜身一样，弯腰双手扶墙，面对墙壁，背对哈维。羽生说不出话，又看不到背后在发生什么，期待又不安，不久，后穴就被哈维的手指伸了进去。  
哈维手上做着耐心的抽送和扩张，温柔地低头吻遍师弟的脖子肩背。羽生回过头去想吻他，却忘了嘴里还被塞着东西，眼光接触上就楚楚可怜要哭的样子，鼻里呜呜呜摇着头，想求师兄解开嘴上的封印。  
“哦，你不要啦，好吧”哈维装傻捉弄他。抽出手指，留羽生贴着墙壁不知道怎么办好。  
暂时分开的这两个人，一个早被脱光，一个连外套都穿得好好的。这种前戏根本是单方面的玩弄。

 

抽出手指的哈维，在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭手指，动作利落脱下衣服，拉下内裤后马上从牛仔裤后兜里拿出安全套自己戴上。  
羽生回头目睹到最后一幕，脸上臊得更红了。眼看哈维巨大的肉棒对着自己越来越近，他害怕得回过头闭上眼，连墙壁都不想看。  
哈维扶着羽生的腰，一寸一寸慢慢得探，终于全部插入的时候，前面的人从喉咙底下发出一声音调很高的吼声。  
哈维搂住他的背往后退了一步，因为相连的地方一点都没分开，羽生也跟着退了一步，上身被哈维压低，让后穴的位置恰好适合哈维的高度。哈维挺起腰缓慢抽送了几下，每一次都埋到底。然后捞起羽生的脑袋，帮他撩了撩乱糟糟的刘海问，“疼吗宝贝”。  
羽生眼睛依然是湿漉漉的，摇了摇头。“嗯嗯嗯～嗯嗯嗯……”台词还是很多的样子。  
“完事前只能说舒服两个字，就帮你拿掉。”哈维挑起一边眉毛边顶弄边说。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯”羽生其实除了这个音之外也发不出其他音。

 

终于嘴里的东西被抽走，嘴唇都被撑出了不正常的鲜红。  
上面是被解放了，下面马上被师兄展开了猛攻。哈维握紧羽生浅薄的腰侧，解禁欲望跟随自己的需求猛烈抽插，每一次撞击都顶到尽头，离开时又几乎全部抽出。羽生被大山压顶似的快感逼得张大嘴尖叫，“啊啊啊啊…嗯嗯…呜啊…啊啊啊啊啊…嗯…”。  
“该说什么？”  
“嗯？”手指简直要扣进墙面。  
“塞回去哦！”  
“唔…舒服”。听到这句舒服，海盗慢下节奏，扭动腰身上下左右刺探师弟的内壁。  
“碰到了就说。”  
羽生闭紧眼睛猛摇头，装作听不懂那坏蛋的意思。  
慢吞吞的倒腾并不舒服，羽生有点心猿意马，后面的人倒是非常认真得在搜索。正当羽生差不多要振作精神抹掉眼角的泪痕的时候，师兄的龟头碰到了他最禁不起逗弄的地方，热辣的电流霎那窜遍全身，“啊”一声，他咬住了拳头。  
“这里么？” 后面的人维持方才那个角度又顶了两下。  
羽生不理他。含着拳头，眼睛滴溜溜得转，不做回应。  
“好吧”，用拇指嵌进师弟屁股肉的力度抓住他的腰，顶住那一点抽插起来。  
“…..呀！是这里是这里，慢一点，受不了了”，下面的人哭着求饶，左手捏成拳头砰砰砰直捶墙。  
“别敲了，隔壁人听到怎么办”哈维把他的拳头收到怀里，一边摸摸他的脑袋。  
“唔~，对不起”得救了的羽生伸出舌头舔掉流到嘴角的泪水，回头可怜兮兮得往哈维怀里靠。  
哈维知道隔壁住着人，刚才进羽生房间的时候跟隔壁的住客打了照面，是日本人，万一被认出了现在又听到羽生大吼大叫连带捶墙，那就玩完了。  
他决定换个地方。

 

套间有点大，两个人依依不舍分开了相连的身体，哈维托着师弟的手绕过三人沙发朝落地窗走去，羽生快到窗边才发现师兄的企图，抽回手惊呼，“会被看到的！”  
“宝贝，这里是15楼。”把被自己吓到的人搂回怀里，偷了一个由浅入深的舌吻。边吻哈维边把人往窗玻璃上贴。  
被师兄吻得礼花绽放白鸽齐飞，羽生自暴自弃，只为了你，整个人都是你的，想怎么样就怎么样吧。乖乖把自己摆成刚才的姿势，贴窗弯下腰，让出那个已经湿乎乎黏成一片的地方。  
后面的人深呼吸了一口，畅快地回到洞穴，缓缓进进出出。羽生低头俯视楼下熙熙攘攘的代代木街道，虽然很害怕发生还是忍不住想像下面的人围观自己跟师兄做爱的淫荡模样。这种半露出的罪恶感轻易把他的身体推到了一个从来没有达到过的敏感度。后面的人偏偏有一记没一记的碾磨羽生内壁上的敏感点，抽送一下比一下快起来，快感就像气球，高速摩擦就是打气筒，随着抽送次数增加气球越来越大越来越涨，前面的人从哼哼唧唧变得语无伦次，不知道说得哪国语言，哈维只能听懂：太爽了|要死了|哈维就是这样～的零碎句子。  
两个人都渐近极限，哈维开始只碾在羽生的敏感点上百般顶弄，手也握住他涨得快破掉的肉茎套弄起来。  
前后都被锁住，自己的快感被哈维牢牢拿捏着，什么时候到顶峰都要他说了算。突然觉得很不甘心，他伸手掰开自己一边的臀瓣，好让他插得更深更舒服，好让自己快点解脱。  
哈维不知道他为什么这么做，只觉今晚的师弟出奇地性感火热，帮他掰开另一半臀瓣，挺着身寸绞近最深的地方，像要嵌进羽生的身体跟他变成一个人似干上去。  
前面的人被做得快要化作一滩水，嗓子都哑了喊哈维哈维，对着落地窗射了个干净。  
透明得让人察觉不到的落地玻璃被喷了一道白液，白液顺着玻璃滴到地毯上。  
闯了祸的羽生没骨头一样倒到师兄怀里，高潮后迷乱的眼睛看起来更迷人，“哈维，你还没出来怎么办”。


	2. 俱乐部洗手间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是Oral sex, 带一点Semi pulic sex(你是有多爱这梗？  
> 牛哥最近在跟海盗闹别扭，就开了个脑洞...  
> 所以短篇的最后是牛哥闹别扭的开始...  
> 不会好了的H脑洞...渣文笔，非常雷，球不看球不鄙视。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 海盗快点把你师弟哄好了给我们发糖啊～

“我去下洗手间。”羽生礼貌地微笑向一群交杯换盏正high的人示意，站起来往门口走…  
“我也正好想去，一起一起！”海盗蹦蹦跳跳从卡座上站起来，追上师弟的步伐肩并肩走出了包房。  
身后包房拉拉杂杂一大票人，并没太在意这师兄弟俩的离席，继续欢快的蟋蟀俱乐部例行派对。  
哈维挨着羽生格外紧，两个人非要并排挤在狭小的走廊里一起走，羽生瞟了一眼师兄，摇摇头没说话低头走着，他师兄笑眯眯的也没看羽生，紧紧得挤着羽生跟他一前一后进了洗手间。

羽生站到尽头的小便池，刚想拉拉链，猛得回头指着哈维说：“不许偷看！！！”  
几个身位外的哈维果不其然脑袋正冲着羽生的方向瞥，被抓了个冷不及防：“啊哈，又不是没看过！”  
哈维结结实实收了几把眼刀，叹了口气只能老实把头别开。  
成功扼杀了一场犯罪，羽生特别得意，哼着别人听不懂小曲拉上拉链，摇头摆尾走到洗手池，摇头摆尾洗起了手。

该来的始终要来，感觉背后有一个身体附了过来，一双手从身后伸过来，握住自己已经洗干净了的手，又摁了几下洗手液，带着自己的手重新起来。  
没好气得看了搁在自己肩膀上的西班牙人头一眼。哼了一声。  
“为什么你今天总是气呼呼的，谁得罪你啦？”哈维的语气很轻松，自认没招惹师弟。  
“你管不着!”虽然身体被人主导了，嘴上还是争口气。  
“要不要我帮你发泄发泄…”还滴着水的手抬起了羽生的下巴，就要吻上去，羽生感觉到身下脖子凉凉的，下意识推开了哈维。  
“我脖子都湿啦，你就不能擦擦手！”说着撕了几张擦手纸朝师兄的帅脸上扔了过去，幸好是纸，以羽生的力道，这要是兵器哈维就废了。  
哈维倒不在意，从脸上接过了纸，擦手扔纸，伸手抱住眼前这人，用鼻子把他的脸拱起来，照着嘴就亲了下去。动作轻快利落熟练得像跳4S一样。  
嘴忽然被堵住身体也不知什么时候被搂得动也动不了，但哈维的嘴唇虽然薄却很软很热，绕进来的舌头动作娴熟温柔，绅士得邀请自己。明明情绪不高，心中想拒绝，可身体却很诚实地接受了哈维的邀请，与他热烈共舞起来。唇舌尖交换给彼此的唾液像带电一样吞起来麻麻的，刺激得人身体逐渐热起来。不知不觉，心情不好的人手环上了师兄的脖子，闭上眼睛一起投入到这个吻中。

“啊！你们俩干嘛！！！”耳边轰然炸开了小越南的尖叫！睁开眼睛看到越南哥站在门口长大嘴巴叉腰指着自己。  
“我还是未成年人！！！这里是公共场所！！！”  
“Brain不是说让你们不能这样吗！”小越南虽然听说过此二人的劣迹，但明显是第一次撞见，被吓得花容失色。

“对不起，我们以后注意，不准告诉Brain啊，不然你二师兄不教你跳3A了。”哈维用羽生要挟人也一样轻巧熟练。  
羽生心想，你真要脸啊，瞪了他一眼，但也没好意思接话，低头假装要擤鼻涕，撕了张纸把大半张脸捂了进去。  
“看什么看啊，快点，该干嘛干嘛！”作为大师兄的人一点廉耻心都没有，反而对小师弟指手画脚起来。  
小越南翻白眼，对师兄们能有什么辙，抓紧解决问题，像刮大风一样嗖得进来又出去了。  
他还来得及没关上门，哈维又捏着羽生的下巴说，“宝贝，你口水为什么是甜的呢”。  
小越南气急败坏故意甩门，砰！一声，逃走了。

 

“你简直就是俱乐部一霸。”羽生夸他。  
“你是俱乐部一妈吗？”  
“Nam都知道公共场合不能这样！”  
“你说得对，我们找个隐蔽的地方”说着就拉着羽生把最里头的一间隔间走。

“吓，这里怎么这么小。”哈维像是第一次来这地方。  
羽生觉得自己被这个人气精神了，低气压都飘走了。

两个人抱着又亲了一会儿，哈维呼了一口气放开师弟，看他头晕目眩的，把他整个人让到怀里，揉揉头毛问他，“宝贝你为什么心情不好要告诉我，帮不了你我也会跟着你Down。有时候说出来就会好点，”  
羽生半个脑袋埋在他的怀里，鼻子抽了一下，哈维以为他哭了，把他扶起来，伸长脖子仔细看他的眼睛。哈维的样子可爱极了，关心自己的心情也可爱极了。羽生咬着下唇摇了摇头，扑上去，又把头埋了回去，嘴闷在哈维的胸上，说：“已经好了，被你亲得都忘掉了。”  
哈维高兴坏了，“那我们再亲一会儿，你就会更开心了。”  
两个人贴在一起，又舌吻起来。哈维或深或浅绕着羽生的舌头环上环下，有时舔上羽生漂亮的嘴唇有时吮两口他的唇珠再吐出来，像是想吃又不舍得吃的果子。羽生被他舔得痒痒的，咯咯笑起来，每次他一笑，哈维就抓住他腰不让他逃掉继续挑拨他的舌头。  
恋人间的情趣总是容易一不小心演变成情欲，哈维的呼吸重了起来，舌吻也变得有攻击性，羽生被吻得有点喘不过去的时候就嗯嗯的低哼，羽生的反应勾起他更多的索求，下半身贴子羽生的裤子蹭了起来，他感觉到师兄的肉棒存在感强烈起来。

哈维带着他的手伸进自己的运动裤里，让师弟抓住自己发涨的肉棒上下抚弄。羽生挣脱开他的舌头，缩着脖子到另一个角落找新鲜空气，手上还是乖乖得继续着要命的动作。  
羽生温软的手心和生涩的上下动作，撩拨得人神智都有点迷乱，在师弟衣服下面乱摸了一通，又往后退了一步却撞到隔板。还是不死心，把罪恶的念头说出了说来。  
“宝贝，我们…好吗？”  
“你考虑一下场合。”  
“你明明也很想。”哈维用手指刮了一下羽生的运动裤都藏不住的勃起。  
“回家再说好吗。”  
“现在嘛～。” 哈维拖着尾音的西班牙英语软糯得春天的樱花果子，但是动作却不那么无害，伸手就要扒羽生的裤子。  
异常狭小的空间里，两个人扭打成一团，混乱中羽生给了师兄腹部一拳，哈维应声倒在隔板上拧着眉毛瓷牙咧嘴捂着肚子卷缩起来，羽生被他夸张的动作吓得手足无措得，轻轻地顺着师兄的背，明明知道疼的不是那里，却不知道该怎么样做才好，直道对不起。  
“哈比，对不起对不起。”  
师兄继续瓷牙咧嘴了一阵，一只大手放到羽生的头上，揉了揉他的头毛，又往下按了按，说：“帮我解决这里就不疼了。”  
羽生发现这里面有阴谋，但也自觉刚才用力过猛确实伤到了师兄。竟听话蹲了下去。

脸正对着师兄鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，无奈抬头看了看上面的坏蛋。哈维受宠若惊，表情又惊又喜。突然没有了动静的洗手间，气氛沉寂下来，哈维简直要摒住呼吸等待新鲜体验的降临。  
羽生拉下他的裤子，近距离观察师兄有点过分巨大的肉棒，他有点后怕，到底自己是怎么把这条巨棒收到身体里的。细长葱白的手指握住肉棒，太粗，居然无法握满，羽生咽了一下口水张嘴试着吞进师兄的前端。  
哈维不自觉闭上眼睛，集中精力感受被温热湿润的口腔包裹的触感，羽生的舌头生涩得绕着龟头一圈一圈得舔，偶尔无心滑过铃口时，哈维被舒服得皱眉。  
太过巨大，往嘴里送了没有多少，根本含不到底，龟头便顶到了喉咙，引得他急忙把师兄吐出来，一阵得咳嗽。  
见身下的人一点经验也没有，虽不得要领，但是可爱得紧，哈维突觉正是这样的体验才是最刺激的。  
他决定给他一些指引，待羽生重新把肉棒吞回去，他带动起羽生的手套弄没被吞到的部分，再按着他的头吞进吐出做起活塞运动。  
羽生学得很快，结合手的运动照顾到师兄整条巨大的分身，温热的口水流到了手上，手心的按摩也变得湿润起来，加上无意间造成真空状态的口腔环境，此般感觉像极了羽生紧致的内壁。  
身下的人渐入佳境，甚至无师自通，将肉棒吐出来之后吮吸住肉棒上的动脉，再回到龟头上贴住铃口仔细舔舐，一只手迅速前后套弄的同时，另一只手托住阴囊安慰起来。难道羽生真是狐狸精变幻而来的，哈维一边这样想着，一边舒服得脊柱连头皮发麻了个遍，上本身都发了软，要靠手臂撑住腰才不会跌下去。  
看到哈维像被自己逗弄得像是已经酥烂了，那个总是在上面放肆摆弄自己的男人被自己搞得气喘吁吁还是第一次。他放开师兄得意得笑起来，虽然这笑后面是一种翻身的快慰，但情欲中浅浮的哈维只能看到一只眼角发红嘴唇红肿的小狐狸精在勾引自己。  
不允许他浪费时间，哈维抓住羽生的头，就把肉棒捅了进去，羽生被猝不及防得捅到了小舌头，眼睛一红呜呜得要哭起来，上面的人看到他妩媚的狐狸眼里漾出晶莹的泪珠，混合了自己的粘液和他的口水的液体从羽生的嘴角流下来，狂乱中，这样的羽生、现在的画面是做梦见过让自己下身一热起床换内裤的景象。上面的人像是被野兽附体了一样，双手固定住羽生的头，不管不顾前后抽插起来，羽生哭都顾不上了拼命去掰开哈维的手想要逃生。没有几下，肉棒抵住羽生的嗓子眼射了出来。

羽生只怕咽道要被精液灼伤了，而那股无孔不入的热液还顺着食道还流了一些下去。肉棒拔走之后才察觉到喉咙被液体灌满了的呛感，捂着嘴剧烈咳嗽起来。  
高潮后的哈维恢复了理智，认识到自己做了多么不可饶恕的事情，赶快扶起师弟想要谢罪。

羽生没有理他开门迅速逃离了隔间，去洗手池把手和嘴都冲了一遍，回头瞪了一眼愣在背后的混蛋，哼了一声，摔门而去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 工作去了，晚上再捉虫。


	3. 午夜的蟋蟀俱乐部

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时回归一下肉文，好爽快～！
> 
> 用手指跟丁丁一起插牛哥的脑洞来自@yuuyaa 君，飞吻＝3=

这个午夜，蟋蟀俱乐部灯火通明，却不复日间的喧嚣。只能见到一个少年孤独地划开冰面，合着音乐起跳旋转的景象。

再过两天，羽生就要启程回日本参加全日本锦标赛。与以往赴外国参加比赛一样，羽生在加拿大就开始适应比赛地的时差，日本与加拿大之间正好隔着一个夜，今天开始的三天他要一个人在这里练到早上3点。

羽生可能是他这个年龄段里最自律的人没有之一，没有教练母亲和俱乐部小伙伴的陪伴，他毫不含糊按照Brain定下的训练计划合乐滑完一整套节目，再回到挡板外重播音乐重复练习。一如往常，跳成了四周会给自己鼓劲，摔了会狠狠拍冰爬起来还摇摇头的羽生被藏在暗处的人看得一清二楚。

循环练习同一个节目将近一小时后，羽生回到挡板外的长凳上一边擦汗一边抓起水壶灌起来。

在幕后潜伏多时的人慢慢从黑暗中走出来，“4S的成功率又提高了哟！”。  
完全没想到这里还有自己以外的人羽生被吓了跳，毛巾捂着脸只露出一对圆睁的狐狸眼转过头。  
“我的天，Javi你要吓死我啊！” 差点被吓出好歹，羽生气得挥着拳头迎了上去。

“担心你怕黑，我来保护你啊～”该死的西班牙人嘴里总是淌着蜜的。轻巧地接过羽生的小拳头化解成一个温柔的十指相扣，稍稍一用力就把人收进了怀里。羽生心底恨自己对男朋友的温柔总是无力招架的，老老实实把自己安放在Javi的肩膀上。

他汗湿的鬓角贴在Javi的颈侧，湿淋淋的汗液混合着羽生的体香在Javi的怀里渐渐氤氲了他俩周围的空气。Javi被怀里的香气薰得脑子乱七八糟的，照着香气最大的耳朵一口吻了下去。

明知道羽生的耳朵敏感得不行，Javi丝毫不为彼此留余地，含住他的耳廓用上了所有的技巧舔弄起来。  
“啊，都是汗，不要这样，不要…” 愉快的电流经小巧的耳廓传到身体的每个细胞，人软得快站不住，嘴里说不要，身体却诚实得很，双手软绵绵地攀在男友的肩头也没有要推开的意思，还不自觉得将指尖嵌进他的肩膀。

小男朋友的反应在Javi看来等同于鼓励他向前更进一步的信号，每次羽生在情欲里表现得很诚实或者很羞涩，Javi都乐于多逗弄他一会儿，而今天情况特殊，羽生穿着单薄又满身是汗，冰场的环境温度低，面临比赛的运动员可不能为情事而染上感冒。

浑身湿淋淋的羽生被师兄带回到长凳上，Javi让他坐到自己的大腿上，两个人默契地接起吻来。只有一天没见到的两个人像分开了几个世界似的缠绵不休。起初纯纯地舌尖缠绕在一只魔爪放到羽生的裤子上开始变质，羽生还算清醒，抓起魔爪扔了出去，嘴唇却没有离开师兄的依旧贪婪得吮吸着对方的气息。没想到西班牙人厚脸皮，悄悄地又把爪子放了回去，羽生终于开口抗议。

“不行。” 羽生嘟起被吻肿的嘴唇，惯常卖萌的人以为这样成功率会高一点。  
“宝贝，给我。” 坏人看起来是铁了心，再一次把作恶的爪子放了回去。  
“等我两小时，跟你回去。” 羽生的手覆在正在作案的爪子上，诚恳得提议。  
“就是想在这里啊。” 西班牙人说完还舔了舔下嘴唇笑起来。

罪恶的来意终于被吐露，羽生惊讶微张的小嘴被Javi疯狂得吻封住，挣脱了几次，Javi在性爱里常常显得很强势，这次更甚，体力差距不可小觑，羽生被轻而易举得制服，只能乖乖就范。

Javi脱掉自己的厚外套铺在长凳上，抱着人躺下去。本来应该很麻烦的脱冰鞋和裤子的动作，Javi都瞬间搞定。长凳上，下半身光溜溜的羽生私处只遮着一层dance belt，嘴里呜咽着：”你快点…”

这时羽生反而成了着急的那个。

Javi蹲在长凳侧面，隔着薄薄的一片织物用手指一圈一圈地勾勒藏在dance belt下勃起的形状，每次指尖在触过蘑菇状的顶端时都会惹得羽生身体的一阵颤动。很快，勃起变得不能更坚硬时，羽生忍不住伸手抓住Javi的手，握住了自己涨地发疼的肉棒，轻轻地上下套弄起来。享受着羞射又主动的恋人开诚布公得交出自己的画面，Javi满足地爬去羽生的脸边撬开羽生的嘴唇舌吻起来。边吻，下面的两只手边协力把dance belt扯了下来，没有隔阂地为恋人服务。

不同往常，Javi没有用嘴或者手先让羽生射一次，今天才帮下身着火的恋人套弄了几下就等不及掏出了润滑液，轻轻通知了一声，沾上滑液的两根手指就突入了后穴。 这么冷不丁的一来，羽生疼得脊椎一弓，仰起头叫唤了一声。恋人难过的声响让Javi心中不安起来，为补偿自己的心急和唐突，他施展温柔的技巧在羽生的勃起顶端下起了功夫。就着前戏中羽生流下的爱液，他细心地将手中发烫的肉芽涂抹满滑腻，用温热的手掌全面包裹住了龟头，轻轻揉揉得抚弄摩挲，大拇指时不时地盖住铃口用指纹的凸起在上面轻轻打转，惹得更多的爱液不停分泌出来。

羽生的音调从疼痛的慢慢转变成了愉悦的。后穴里抽送的手指感觉到肠壁渐渐变得滑腻，到了终于能吃进整条手指的地步，可这时Javi抽出了手指。才要开始享受的欢愉被无情打断，可怜的后穴顿感空虚，羽生抬头想看发生了什么事，却被Javi抓住了一只手，带了会阴上，在湿透的皮肤上刮取了一些黏液，罪犯又开口道：“宝贝我想看你用手指插自己。” 说着就捏住他的一根中指按在穴口，稍微用力就一下子滑了进去。  
“阿啊啊，不要啊！” 羽生想反抗，当然也是徒劳无功的。Javi捏着他的手做起抽插的动作，羽生感觉到自己冰凉的手指在后穴没有章法的乱戳，却讨厌不起来，想到是自己的手，脸都烧烫了，另一只手捂住眼睛好像这样能反抗脑中淫荡的画面出现在眼前。

西班牙人当然明白光靠羽生的手指是行不通的，很快跟着插入了自己的中指，在小穴里他的中指按住羽生的，带着羽生的手指，教导他如何取悦自己。一番规律的进出之后，Javi的手指带着羽生的按住了穴口不远处的肠壁上，即刻，羽生全身不自觉得弹了一下。  
假装看不见的人脸颊像烤过火一样红，大喊：“啊阿阿这样不行！”  
西班人人坏笑道：“宝贝，回日本每天都要按照我教的插这里，不然回来后身体会不适应我的，知道么？” 说完拉起羽生捂住脸的另一只手按在自己的勃起上，纵身顶了一下他的手心。  
下面的人已经羞得什么话都说不出来，任由这坏蛋在共同的训练场所淫玩自己。

后穴里的一条手指变着法儿得带着另一条旋弄抽插，每每经过要命的一点都在上面狠狠施虐。后穴被插弄得舒服绝顶，流出的润液沾湿了两个人的手心。羽生的手指比Javi的略长，当他的手指主动捅到Javi够不到的更深处，Javi的手指退出了他的身体，取而代之帮他塞进食指，只留他的两条手指在穴里。见Javi撤退，羽生不敢再做动作，憋红了脸僵在那里。西班牙人见状，握住他的手腕帮忙把他的手指往身体里送。“宝贝乖，让我看你自慰到射出来。”

“啊阿阿啊不要说了。” 羽生觉得羞得没法做人了，紧闭双眼直想把头埋到自己的肩膀里，手却没有办法停下来，不驻得刮弄那说不出口的地方，送穴里送的手指抽插开始带出了水声。Javi看他湿得厉害，帮他塞进了第三根手指，羽生没有反抗的力气，被自己的手指撑大的后穴快乐得天崩地裂般，一旦学会了刺激那个地方，掌握自身快感的抽插扣弄配合身体实打实热切的感受，做起来比别人做要舒服得多。

罪魁祸首死盯着恋人抽插后穴自慰的画面，眼睛里快要喷出血来。虽然膨胀的下身无处安放也得不到抚慰，想像他身在他乡的恋人白天在赛场上邪魅狂狷，晚上在床上喊着自己的名字用雪白修长的手指把后穴插得淫水直流的景象，心理就爽疯了。

“Javi，Javi～” 幻想成了现实，羽生真的开始呼唤起他的名字。豆大的汗珠从他的鬓角滚落，Javi心想早知如此不如直接在冰面上做。不见人来，羽生伸出一条手臂勾住了这混蛋的脖子把人拉到脸边，又在策划新犯罪的人被羽生含住嘴唇吻起来。恋人看似迫近临界点了。果不其然，不出几秒，羽生突然含着他的舌尖哭叫起来，Javi侧头一看，那里已经射出了几串雪白的混液，落在平坦的小腹上。

随着肉棒的瘫软，羽生的手指从身体滑溜出来，指尖被润液浸泡得竟有些起绉，人像昏过去了一样，闭著眼睛一动不动。

西班牙人草草地为他擦去精液，爬上了长凳，不知道什么时候从长裤里解放出来的滚烫的肉棒顶住羽生湿乎乎的穴口碾转了几下沾取了一些黏液做润滑，然后毫不犹豫地刺了进去。

才高潮过的肠壁仍然处在敏感的最高峰，马上又被滚烫巨大的棒子塞满抽插，快感就像是从一个高峰往另一个高峰跳伞，身体没有停歇地承受性爱的快慰，羽生连叫都叫不出来，只能长开嘴大口的吞气，全身被发情的猛兽操弄得前后颤动，闭不上的嘴角不断有口水溢出，下面的小嘴也一样，把垫在身下的外套浸湿了一大片。

肉棒对那一点的刺激比不上手指，刚刚被手指扣弄到高潮的极点很难被肉棒调弄到另一波高潮，Javi便耐心得向甬道的深处冲击，更粗大更滚烫的满赛感也是手指比不上的，西班牙人一副负责起按摩肠道的样子，把肉棒往不能更深的甬道里送，每一次进击都几乎要把睾丸都挤进肉壁。手指安慰不到地方感受到了从未有过的热烈摩擦，火烧般的炽热从身体的深处点燃。

并不是第一次肉体结合，但这一次，在熟悉又让人害羞的环境下，温度烫手的剑和鞘在活塞运动中都被推到了重未有过的快感中。被肉道又夹又吸，爽得无以复加的Javi由衷感谢自己今晚观摩练习的决定。

羽生躺在下面抱着发疯的猛兽，他眯眼看着冰场顶棚上的射灯，看起来跟平时跳跃失败摔冰后看到一模一样，心想以后趟在冰面上会不会想到今晚的疯狂呢。

这时，恋人的胡思乱想被西班牙人的另一个疯狂举动打断，Javi握住刚刚插弄小穴的羽生的中指，含在嘴里舔了几下，接着又被拉到身下。

“宝贝，我们一起吧～”。  
“啊啊啊啊啊，不行，要撑破了～呜～” 

那条中指被西班牙人硬塞进了已经被撑得无比大的后穴，用Javi的肉棒一样的节奏抽插起来。坏到透顶的西班牙人放慢速度，直起身子，低头欣赏起羽生的中指跟肉棒一起顶操小穴的样子。羽生已经绝望了，Javi再做出什么来他大概都不会惊讶了，只是他的手指虽细，也把后穴撑到从来没有到过的地步，在滚烫的肉壁和肉棒中间，手指被压迫在一处却又好死不死正能戳上带给他无比快乐的某点。巨大的酸胀感和摩擦的快慰从下半身四散开，吞噬了整个身体，羽生第一次被操得头发都发了麻。本来已经发不出声音，羽生又被敏感点上戳弄着的自己的手指逼出连连的淫叫，但凡有人靠近蟋蟀的大门一步，他们就会败露。

第二次高潮往往比第一次来得更慢、更久，肉鞘和肉剑摩擦明明快要起火，却还是不依不舍得继续着无穷无尽得抽插。羽生的手指被挤压得血液循环不畅，发麻到感觉不到它的存在，什么时候掉出来的也不知道。两个人直到感觉外面天快要蒙蒙亮起，小穴终于挨不住了似的剧烈收缩起来，羽生的身体跟着后穴收缩的速率也颤颤巍巍抖起来，指甲死命扣入了Javi的肩膀里，可怜的肉棒吐出更多精液喷在两个人的胸前。Javi紧皱眉头，却不像是因为被扣疼的样子，肉棒被肠壁包紧了规律得吮吸着，连嘴都做不到吸得如此用力，Javi挣扎着最后做了几下最深处的抽插，才放弃抵抗在甬道的尽头倾泻出了全部精华。

事后的两个人大汗淋漓，交叠着躺在长凳上，感觉今天的性事中消耗掉的力气比冰上训练三小时都要多。

“在日本，要天天想我哦。” Javi依然喘着粗气，侧头看了一眼可爱的恋人。

“我以后训练，你不准进来！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发了一天才回来捉虫，昨晚的版本真是惨不忍睹。谢谢点kudos和写comment和点进来的大家。


	4. 牙医

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很久以前写的AU小段篇。  
> 海盗是牙医，牛哥是病人。
> 
> 群总做NPC打了个酱油，群总我对不住你。跪。

“下一位！”医生Javi推了推眼镜，一边也没停下手头的钢笔，给上一位病人的病例填上几句结语。护士小姐推门，侧身把背后的黑发少年让进诊室。“这位是羽生结弦。”向医生点头示意后，转身掩门离开。“羽生君啊，又到了调整牙箍的时间吗，日子过得真快啊！”Javi见是熟病人，热情起身跟病人握手，自然得移步到门口，把门带上锁好。  
   
少年的眼光跟随着医生的移动方向，确认门已锁好，便三步并作两步迎上去， 双手环住医生的脖子。“Javi，你想我吗？”  
“快想死了，你怎么才来。” 医生扣上他的细腰，深情望着少年墨黑的瞳，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的小天使。低头吻住了病人。  
羽生被闯入的舌头捉住舔了几圈，就推开医生，“牙箍还带着，你亲得不难受吗？”  
   
“来床上，我帮你摘了。”Javi掐住少年的腰，一把将他腾空抱起，少年熟练地分开大腿圈住医生的腰，手指插进Javi柔软蓬松的卷发里轻轻的抚弄，嘴正好能贴到他的发迹线，轻轻地吻着。  
   
从人进了诊室开始，医生已经心猿意马，现在则恢复了职业医师的工作姿态，打开工作灯，探低身体，像对待绝世珍宝一样，小心地摘下羽生的牙套，扔到盛消毒液的杯子里。捧着他的脸反复端详，“恩恩，校正的情况非常好。”  
躺在床上的人明显并不关心牙齿的校正，伸手准确得摸到医生的裤子拉链。 “不要这样。”Javi抓住羽生抓在自己下身的手说。  
“做吧！”少年挣扎着从床上起身，推开挡在头上的工作灯，和侧边的工作台。  
“我是今天最后一个病人。”羽生又攀上他的脖子，送上嘴唇。  
“Patrick知道你来这里吗？”Javi看着正在剥去自己白大褂的羽生说。  
“我每次来这里他都知道。”羽生边说边解开医生的皮带。  
“他这个控制狂魔，我的每一分钟在做什么他都要知道，还好看牙齿是一个非常合理的理由能让我离开那所房子几小时，不然我真的要疯了。”  
医生的裤腰被松开，已经涨得快要藏不住了裹在内裤下面突出一大支，少年不怕把事惹大似的用手指隔着内裤上下勾弄。  
   
“结弦，这样下去我要受不了了，几个月才能见你一次，明知你受苦，却帮不了你。”医生脱掉身上已经被打开的外套和衬衫，退下长裤，爬上病床抱住羽生，眼里无尽的怜悯和渴望。  
“快点，抱我～”少年勾着医生的脖子躺下，摁着他的头到自己的脖颈，享受酥麻的亲吻。  
   
这间诊室是他们固定的幽会场所，医生从带锁的抽屉里拿出安全套和润滑剂，回头看到少年已经脱去了上衣，露出白皙奸细的身体，发现医生在看自己，嘿嘿一笑，露出符合年纪的少年清纯气息。  
羽生上翘的眼尾，黑色的短发，玲珑的嘴唇，纤薄修长的身体，大腿内侧细滑的皮肤，他的一切他都为之疯狂。  
压抑了一个半月的思念化作激烈的吻打在羽生的胸前，两颗小巧的乳粒被他又含又揉，骚得全身火热。仅仅几下，红霞就爬上羽生漂亮的眼尾，一层薄薄的雾气蒙在他的眼里，晶亮透润让他看起来更楚楚可怜。“Javi，这里。”羽生含着泪，拉着他的手放到自己的内裤上。可爱的肉芽已经变得非常硬挺，Javi帮他脱掉把麻烦的内裤，一把握住，上下套弄起来。  
   
“啊....啊...Javi”医生温柔的手法教羽生舒服得闭上眼睛呼叫医生的名字。  
Javi拿过润滑液的瓶子，用牙齿咬开瓶盖，用手指沾了一些。把羽生的下身搬起来，放到自己的大腿上，幼嫩的小穴露了出来。已经到了箭在弦上的体位，羽生红着脸扭了扭腰说：”Javi，进来~”  
一根手指温柔得破开羽生的小穴，熟悉的肠壁温度传到医生的身上。一边套弄前端，一边温柔的抽送让羽生的身体很快敏感起来。待他的腰再度轻轻扭动，医生插入了第二根手指，一会儿，是第三根。温柔地扩张十分顺利，小穴里变得滑腻不堪，羽生的水甚至流了一路到Javi的手心。  
羽生摇头，抓住Javi套弄前端的手，“不要弄了，要受不了了，快进来。”  
   
身体被对折起来，细长的大腿几乎被压到羽生的头侧，羽生抱住大腿，把最好的位置留出来，医生看到这样的景象差点忘记重要的事情，正扶着肉棒要进去，又转身去拿旁边的安全套。  
“不要套子，今天不要套子。”声音像要哭起来。  
Javi头皮一麻，手抖把安全套碰掉在地上。不管了。捧起羽生的屁股，插进了火热的肉棒。  
   
被突入的肠壁毫不客气得绞住肉棒，用呼吸的频率吮吸着肉棒上喷张的脉动，医生被久违的快感包裹，暗暗咬了下嘴唇。刚结合在一起，Javi就迫不及待抽插起来。小穴被插得又涨又酸，内壁深处幽幽得犯了几个星期瘙痒的淫肉被爽快得擦弄，惹得他全身抑制不住得轻轻颤动，世界上为什么有这么舒服的事情，却又让他不能随时得到。羽生不顾一切投入性爱，向爱人完完全全打开了自己，感恩戴德得接受一波又一波的快感和爱抚。  
做过很多次的两人对彼此身体需求都了如指掌，Javi插入没多久，就循着记忆找到了羽生的敏感点，顶住它规律地研磨了起来。 日思夜想的郁结得到了无微不至的照顾，每一下敏感点上的刺激都恰到好处得让人发狂，羽生用销魂的叫床声回应鼓励着爱人。  
   
”舒服吗？“在只有肉穴被搅动的水声和肉体撞击声的诊室里，医生打破沉默。  
”嗯～！”少年快要舒服得哭出来，可怜兮兮得看着身上操弄他的人，咬着嘴唇，发出一声鼻音。  
“比跟他做舒服吗！“ 医生死盯着身下的美人，从牙缝里挤出心里介意得不得了的问题。  
”你知道他不行的。“ 羽生含着泪侧过头去。  
”我要听你说！”Javi在耕耘间低吼。说着把肉棒送到深处，紧紧贴着羽生的屁股往深处的尽头顶起来。  
”啊....这样不行！！！啊...Javi，舒服，跟你做舒服。”被彻底贯穿的羽生失声尖叫，眼里的薄雾终于凝成泪珠，从绯红色的眼角滑落。  
看到可爱的少年被自己的肉棒操哭，医生更加疯狂起来，每一下都全部拔出，将龟头顶在他的穴口摩擦几圈再重重得擦过极点插到深处，全方位的照顾让抽插的速度虽略变缓，但快感像山崩地裂一下压住两个人，敏感的欢爱细胞被全部调动，每一毫升血液都随着抽插摩擦沸腾起来，在血管里嘶吼咆哮。  
   
两个人做得大汗淋漓，少年鬓角都被汗水浸湿。医生表面冷峻看着哭边叫的少年，身体变得越来越粉红，稍微直起点身体，继续帮他揉弄肉棒，边操动他的肠壁蹂躏他已经快不堪一击的敏感点，两人身体相连的地方，床单湿了一大片，摩擦产生的白沫从穴口不断得滴下来，在还没有人射精的房间里，散发着浓烈的淫靡气味。  
“不行了，要射了。”羽生摇着头尖叫，又是舒服又是舍不得这么快射出来的表情，脸上除了泪还有汗液，满是水痕。  
医生觉得他的声音大概已经被护士小姐听到了，但重要关头也管不了那么多了。  
“宝贝，一起去。”Javi松开他的肉芽，双手掐住羽生的细腰，用尽全部力气插进去。  
 

没几下，被插得滚烫得内壁没有规律得收缩起来，死命吸住肉棒，舒服得Javi浑身发麻心跳狂奔。羽生抓住床沿，脊柱抽了几下，前端射出一道白液，几乎是同时，Javi也顶到最深处，全部射了进去。  
“对不起。“恢复理智的Javi为失手射在羽生里面失措道歉。依然硬挺的肉棒被拔出来，空虚下来的小穴里奶白色滚烫的精液一下子溢了出来。  
   
性事后的少年，闪烁着动情的双眼里透着满足，浑身水迹，通体粉色，下体流着自己的精液，这画面既淫靡又美得惊心动魄。  
护士什么病人什么的，都见鬼去吧！理智从此是路人了，他把床上赤裸的人翻了个个，扶着肉棒从背后插回去，开始第二轮性爱。

医生和少年又都分别高潮了两次，再也动不了，才作罢躺平。两人为了避开床上黏糊糊的分不清是谁的精液，用很奇怪的姿势抱在一起。  
“下次做不知道要等到什么时候。”少年依然不均匀的喘气，用轻得几乎听不到的声音说了几个字。  
“他还是天天用手指操你吗？”  
“有时候会用按摩棒。但是一点都不舒服，有时还会流血。” 从羽生的鼻息里听得出绝望的抽泣。 医生原本就疼得行将分奔离析的心脏彻底碎了。  
“陈伟群这个混蛋！”医生搂过少年的脖子，深深得交换了一个舌吻之后，望着他还没有干的眼睛，说出了自己的计划。  
“你抓一个他的把柄，我去报警，让他的组织乱一阵子，趁乱我带着你逃走，这里的一切我都不要。”  
医生握着他的手，要把人盯穿了似的炽热眼神，向羽生告白：“结弦，跟我走！”  
少年被医生感动得鼻子一酸，水汽再次充盈他的眼眶。

 

“说不定会死的，咱们都会死。”  
“为了你，死算什么。”医生握住他的手。


End file.
